Un amor incomprendido
by Strangela
Summary: Ludwig y Gilbert son hermanos, hecho que no les impide amarse incondicionalmente. Pasarán por dificultades, pero nada en el mundo podrá separar a estos dos dioses del sexo. Germancest (LudwigxGilbert). Lemon. Lenguaje soez.
1. Chapter 1

Y otro Germancest más. Lo sé, estoy obsesionada. Este primer capítulo es bastante más corto de lo que pretendo hacer los posteriores, pero espero que os guste. Disculpas adelantadas por el principio del fic; ya entenderéis por qué.

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí.

* * *

Gilbert giró la cabeza para poder mirar a su hermano. Los ojos azules del rubio lo observaban, brillando con sinceridad, haciéndole entender que hablaba en serio.

-Lud...

Ludwig le acarició el pómulo suavemente, para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Sus pasos se hacían pesados y resonaban en la cabeza de Gilbert, que era incapaz de escuchar otra cosa.

Su hermano se iba... No podía ser cierto, él... él no podía vivir sin Ludwig, era completamente dependiente. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, el labio le empezó a temblar. En cuanto la primera gota de agua tocó el suelo, el rubio, como si tuviera algún tipo de radar, la percibió y se dio la vuelta.

-Lo siento...

Gilbert se desesperó. No iba a permitir que su hermano se marchara así, sin más. En ese momento parecía muy dolido, pero no le haría falta mucho tiempo para olvidarse por completo de él. Y él no quería que Ludwig lo olvidase. El rubio significaba mucho para él, había compartido su vida con Ludwig desde el principio, no podía dejar que lo estropease en ese momento.

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritó, con los ojos empañados.

Ludwig lo miró, con el sufrimiento presente en el rostro. Claramente no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, sentía la necesidad de ir hasta su hermano y abrazarle para que no se sintiera mal; por otro, sabía que si se acercaba a él ya no podría separarse jamás.

-Lo siento... –repitió.

-Es que... no entiendo por que razón tienes que ir... ¿es completamente necesario?

El rubio suspiró con pesadez antes de responder, con voz de plomo:

-Pues claro que sí. Es por Feliciano. Tienes que comprender que no toda mi vida transcurre aquí, contigo. Bueno, vale, un 99'9% de ella sí, pero es un momento muy importante para Feliciano. No le puedo fallar ahora. Mañana es su boda, podrás venir conmigo si quieres.

-Es que no entiendo por qué todas las putas despedidas de soltero tienen que hacerse en un club de striptease. ¿De verdad tienes que ir?

-Sí, Gilbert. Ya te he dicho que...

-¡¿Pero es que no se da cuenta de que ya tienes novio?! ¿No puede pensar un poco en cómo me siento yo?

Ludwig cerró los ojos, tratando de conservar la paciencia.

-Gil, nosotros mantenemos nuestra relación en secreto, ¿recuerdas?

El albino no supo cómo responder. Su hermano tenía razón.

-¿Y por qué no le dices que no puedes ir porque... yo qué sé... has pillado una gastroenteritis o algo así?

-No puedo, Gilbert, a mí se me nota muchísimo cuando miento.

-A mí no. Puedo llamarle yo y si me pregunta por qué no se lo dices tú mismo, le contesto que casi no hay un momento en el que no dejes de vomitar. ¿Qué te parece?

-No sé, Gil. Me sabe mal por Feliciano.

-No te tortures, ya iremos a su boda mañana.

-Pero...

-West, como sigas insistiendo, voy a acabar pensando que quieres ir a ese club de striptease.

-¡No!

El rubio terminó aceptando la propuesta de Gilbert, y éste procedió a llamar al italiano, quien se mostró muy apenado por la ausencia de uno de sus mejores amigos y compartió con el albino sus deseos de que se recuperara pronto y de que ojalá estuviera mejor al día siguiente para poder asistir a la celebración.

* * *

-Ya está.

-¿Cómo ha reaccionado?

-Estaba un poco triste, pero después de la fiesta de esta noche ya no creo que ocupes mucho lugar en su cabeza.

-Hombre, muchas gracias.

Gilbert, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonrió.

-Pero tres cuartos de la mía están dedicados enteramente a ti, así que no te preocupes. Uno de ellos está reservado a tu entrepierna, los otros dos al resto de ti.

-Ja ja ja. Sé que soy bueno en la cama, pero tu obsesión no es normal.

-Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo de justificarla esta noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemmon.

Me complace anunciar la presencia de sadomasoquismo próximamente.

Y también la ilícita relación de Gilbert con... Pero eso tendrá que esperar, jeje.

* * *

-Mmhmn... Joder, es enorme...

Ludwig estalló en carcajadas repentinamente.

-Gilbert, parece que estás hablando de otra cosa –dijo entre risas.

-No, lo que pasa es que eres un salido y le das connotación obscena a todo lo que se te ocurre –replicó el albino, cargado con el calabacín (mutado genéticamente, porque el tamaño no era normal) que acababa de darles el vecino de enfrente.

Ludwig le quitó el calabacín de las manos y lo puso sobre la encimera.

-Es demasiado grande, no nos va a dar tiempo a comérnoslo todo antes de que se pudra.

-Pues lo metemos en el congelador.

-Es muy grande, no cabe.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo cortamos en rodajas y entonces sí que cabe.

-Vale, pues entonces yo voy a cortar otra cosa en rodajas, a ver si me cabe.

Ludwig caminó hasta su hermano, lo abrazó posesivamente e introdujo su lengua en la boca del albino, recorriendo cada rincón, sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que Feliciano podría pensar de él si lo viera en ese momento, sin importarle los lazos de sangre que lo unían a Gilbert. Lo único que le importaba era ese sentimiento de ardiente pasión que le nublaba la mente cuando estaba cerca de él.

Gilbert le devolvió el beso al instante, sin dudarlo un segundo. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y juntó aún más sus cuerpos, sumiéndose en una húmeda y caliente fusión entre ambos hermanos.

Las manos del rubio descendieron por la espalda del albino lentamente, provocando que un suave escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Sus dedos continuaron bajando hasta finalmente llegar hasta los glúteos de Gilbert, para comenzar a manosearlos por debajo de la tela del pantalón vaquero de su hermano.

La parte baja del albino reaccionó ante el contacto y fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido, que hizo que Ludwig se excitara también.

-Gilbert... –jadeó tras separarse de él apenas unos milímetros.

El aludido, quien no estaba dispuesto a parar en aquel momento, respondió a la mención de su nombre con un nuevo beso, que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Ludwig logró deslizar su dedo índice entre las nalgas de su hermano, acto que consiguió hacer salir un nuevo gemido, esta vez más prolongado, de la boca del albino. Su dedo se adentró del todo en aquella cálida y resbaladiza cavidad, y Gilbert arqueó la espalda. Dejando libre la entrada de su hermano, Ludwig lo alzó, sujetándolo por las nalgas, y lo llevó en el aire hasta su propia habitación, donde lo dejó delicadamente encima de la cama.

Gilbert, aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de ser dominado por el rubio, trató de ser coherente por una vez en su vida y, de mala gana, dijo:

-West, es tarde, y recuerda que mañana tenemos que madrugar...

Ludwig se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo junto con el calzoncillo, para después desprenderse de ellos con un sencillo movimiento de pies. Desabotonó su camisa y estaba a punto de quitársela cuando...

-No, déjate la camisa –Ludwig sonrió.

-Creía que no querías hacerlo.

-Es inútil, cuando estás cachondo no atiendes a razones –suspiró el albino.

Ludwig se inclinó sobre su hermano y lo besó, mientras empezaba a desnudarlo también a él. Gilbert, colaborando, se separó un instante de su hermano y se incorporó unos centímetros, permitiéndole al rubio quitarle la camiseta.

Sin ropa alguna, el albino se acomodó en la cama de Ludwig y abrió las piernas, dejándole libertad para hacerle lo que le viniera en gana. El rubio se puso de rodillas frente a él para comenzar a penetrarlo; ya habían hecho eso muchas veces por lo que no era necesaria ninguna preparación.

En cuanto la mitad de su pene estuvo en el interior de su hermano, éste emitió un sonoro gemido, lo cual le dio ánimo al rubio y metió el trozo que faltaba de un solo golpe, haciendo que Gilbert se sobresaltase.

Ludwig dio la primera embestida y un ligero espasmo sacudió las nalgas del albino. Continuó embistiendo, cada vez a mayor ritmo, hasta acabar follándose sin compasión al hombre al que llamaba "hermano mayor".

-Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah –apenas había espacio entre los gritos que profería Gilbert con cada embestida.

Ludwig sujetó el miembro del albino con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras con la otra acariciaba su nalga izquierda. Se podría decir que a Gilbert le excitaba tanto el contacto con sus glúteos como con su pene, así que el disfrutar de ambos le hacía experimentar un placer indescriptible.

El rubio continuó masajeando la erección de su hermano mientras entraba y salía de él una y otra vez, haciéndolo gemir más y más alto, hasta llegar al punto de hacerse un poco escandaloso de más.

Después de algunas embestidas más, ambos se vinieron y se dejaron caer encima del colchón, exhaustos.

-Tengo que mear –dijo Gilbert tras algunos minutos de silencio.

Se levantó de la cama y entró en el cuarto de baño, mientras Ludwig se incorporaba también y se quitaba la camisa por completo, preparándose para meterse en la cama. Tras taparse con el edredón y apagar la luz con el interruptor que tenía a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, oyó lo que le pareció el flash de una cámara de fotos dentro del cuarto de baño, pero, tan fatigado como estaba, decidió dejarlo pasar y se quedó dormido en pocos segundos, después de sentir como Gilbert se metía también en la cama y lo abrazaba desde atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

NO HAY LEMON; más adelante hago mención a una película y a un actor. Si los conoceis bien, si no, convendría que, para haceros una idea, buscarais alguna imagen o algo del chico en cuestión.

* * *

Ludwig abrió los ojos y apagó el despertador, volviendo a cerrarlos de nuevo.

-Gil, cariño, hay que levantarse –murmuró, extendiendo la mano para acariciar la mejilla del albino.

Pero su piel solo hizo contacto con la almohada. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe. En el sitio donde debería estar su hermano no había absolutamente nada, y la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, como si allí no hubiese dormido nadie.

-¿Gilbert? –preguntó, barajando la posibilidad de que su hermano estuviera en el cuarto de baño.

Pero no hubo respuesta. "A lo mejor está en el cuarto de baño" pensó. Se levantó de la cama y recordó la noche anterior al percatarse de que estaba completamente desnudo, sin poder contener una amplia sonrisa. Así como estaba, salió de su habitación y fue hasta la cocina, pero Gilbert tampoco estaba allí. Empezando a preocuparse, buscó a su hermano por toda la casa, pero el albino no aparecía.

Se sentó en el sofá y decidió llamar a Francis.

-Bonjour?

-Hola, soy Ludwig. ¿Gilbert está por ahí?

-No, no está aquí. Prueba a llamar a Toño.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Adiós.

-Adieu.

Ludwig, cada vez más nervioso, marcó el número del español.

-¿Sí?

-¿Antonio?

-No, bastardo, soy Lovino.

-Ah, lo siento. ¿Podrías pasarme con él, por favor?

-No quiero.

-¡Lovino!

-Bueno, está bien. ¡Eh, estúpido! ¡El macho patatas quiere hablar contigo!

En ese mismo instante, Gilbert entró en la habitación. Ludwig sonrió aliviado.

-¿Qué querías, Ludwig? –inquirió la voz de Antonio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Eh? Ah, no nada, ya está todo solucionado. Adiós.

Gilbert miró a su hermano con el rostro lleno de culpa.

-Lo siento, no pensaba tardar tanto.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde estabas?

-No, West. Es un secreto.

-¿En serio? Creía que entre nosotros no había secretos.

-Ya, West, pero...

-¿Qué? Ahora resulta que tú lo sabes todo acerca de mí, pero yo no puedo porque me ocultas cosas. Muy bien. Te parecerá bonito.

Ludwig (todavía desnudo) dio media vuelta y quedó de espaldas a su hermano.

-Pues que sepas –el rubio se cruzó de brazos-, que no tendremos sexo hasta que yo lo sepa absolutamente todo sobre ti.

-¡Joder, Ludwig! –exclamó exasperado el albino-. Ya lo sabes todo, solo... –obligó al rubio a girarse y le dio un brevísimo pero tierno beso en los labios- solo te pido que me dejes quedarme con este único secreto, por favor.

Ludwig sonrió; el efecto del beso había sido el deseado.

-De acuerdo –accedió-. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Si algún día yo tengo un secreto, no podrás obligarme a contártelo.

-OK. Te quiero.

-Yo más.

* * *

_MINUTOS ANTES..._

_-Je, aún no me puedo creer que te dejes manipular tan fácilmente por una niña de catorce años._

_Rebecca, la vecina de al lado de los dos hermanos Beilschmidt, era una niña muy espabilada para su edad. Había tenido que aprender a serlo, dada su situación. Era huérfana, y vivía bajo la tutela de su hermana mayor, que casi no paraba por su casa. La vida de la chica transcurría entre el trabajo y la universidad. Una de las muchas noches que pasaba sola, Rebecca oyó ruidos al otro lado de la pared de su habitación y, nada más acercar la oreja, supo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando: había pillado a los Beilschmidt haciéndolo._

_-Tus chantajes a mí no me afectan. Solo lo hago para cumplir los deseos de West._

_Sí. Rebecca había visto la parte buena de haber escuchado aquello. Al día siguiente, fue a hablar con el albino y le propuso un intercambio. Su silencio..._

_-Me encantaría ver la cara de tu hermano si se enterara de esto. Tú te esfuerzas por complacerlo, pero él vería tu forma de amarlo incondicionalmente como infidelidad._

_...por sexo._

_De pronto, el teléfono móvil de Gilbert comenzó a sonar._

_-Hola, Francis._

_-Salut. Oye, tu hermano acaba de llamarme, y está preocupado. Ahora mismo está ocupado llamando a Toño, pero, estés donde estés, contacta con él rápido._

_-De acuerdo. Gracias, Francis –y colgó el teléfono-. Adiós, mi hermano me está buscando, y hoy tenemos una boda._

_-Adiós, Gilbert._

_El albino salió con paso apresurado del apartamento de su vecina y entró en el suyo. Nada más entrar, oyó la voz de Ludwig en el salón y fue hasta allí. Su hermano estaba sentado en el sofá, completamente desnudo, hablando por el móvil con el que supuso que sería Antonio._

* * *

-Dios, Gilbert, vas a tener que ponerte traje más a menudo.

-Lo sé. Me queda genial, ¿verdad?

-No es eso; no tienes ni puñetera idea de cómo ponerte una corbata. Ven aquí, anda.

Ludwig atrajo a su hermano hacia sí y comenzó a anudarle la corbata. Gilbert no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia a la brusquedad de su hermano, y se limitó a mirarle embelesado mientras el rubio seguía colocándole la ropa. Los ojos de Ludwig observaban con atención el cuello de la camisa del albino, mientras sus manos continuaban tensando el nudo de la corbata con suma delicadeza para no hacerle daño alguno. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido a causa de la concentración, al igual que sus labios. Esa expresión a Gilbert se le hacía sumamente irresistible, y una sonrisa idiota se formó en su rostro.

-West, eres una monada.

-Si lo fuera, no sería el activo.

-Sí que lo eres; eres completamente sexy y adorable.

-¿Eso no es de "_Crazy Stupid Love"_?

-Ajá.

-Pues deja de imitar a Ryan Gosling. Aquí el que tiene músculos soy yo –replicó Ludwig con una sonrisa.

Gilbert miró ofendido a su hermano, que se echó a reír cuando vio su cara de enfurruñado.

-Era broma, tonto –dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, el cual hizo que una sonrisa idiota apareciera nuevamente en la cara del albino.

Ludwig, una vez terminado su propósito de que Gilbert pareciera una persona medianamente decente, fue hasta la otra punta del cuarto y cogió del armario la chaqueta de su esmoquin azul marino.

-No sé lo que pensarán de mí cuando entre en la iglesia con una persona que no ha sido invitada y a la que a nadie le apetece soportar –comentó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

Una duda surgió de pronto en la mente de Gilbert.

-Oye, Ludwig –el rubio dirigió la vista hacia su hermano-, ¿tanto te importa que lo nuestro se sepa?

Ludwig se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

-Hombre, pues, la verdad... Es que, Gilbert... Lo nuestro no es... demasiado normal...

-Pero, ¿tan malo sería que se supiera?

-S-supongo que no, aunque... si vas a contárselo a tus amiguitos, te pediría por favor que esperaras a después de la boda.

-No, si no es eso.

-¿Entonces...?

-Nada, West –Gilbert sonrió, dándole a entender a su hermano que se trataba únicamente de mera curiosidad.

Cuando ambos hermanos terminaron de arreglarse, bajaron en el ascensor hasta el garaje, donde subieron al Mercedes Rekompresor negro de Ludwig y se pusieron en marcha hacia la iglesia.

Al llegar, se encontraron con que en la plaza de delante del edificio ya se habían reunido Roderich, Elizavetha, Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Arthur y Kiku, alrededor de Feliciano.

-Oye –preguntó Gilbert a Ludwig cuando salieron del coche-, me olvidé de preguntártelo antes. ¿Con quién se casa Feliciano?

-Con una chica que conoció en la playa. Me la presentó hace un par de meses. Marcella, creo que se llama. A mí, personalmente, no me gusta. Es demasiado ingenua.

-Entonces hacen buena pareja.

Llegaron a la plaza y fueron recibidos por cálidas sonrisas y abrazos por parte de Feliciano, Kiku, Antonio y Francis, mientras que Roderich se limitó a mirar a Gilbert con una mueca de desaprobación, Elizavetha puso los ojos en blanco y los otros dos se los quedaron mirando con recelo desde lejos.

-Dime, Ludwig, ¿para qué has traído a Gilbert, exactamente? –preguntó Roderich cuando el rubio se separó de Francis.

-¿Es que uno no puede traer a su hermano a una boda como acompañante?

-Se suponía que tu acompañante era Francis –comentó Elizavetha con voz fría y distante.

Ludwig dirigió una mirada incrédula al francés, que le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía seductoramente.

-A mí nadie me informó de eso.

-En cualquier caso, Feliciano decidió que te sentaras al lado de Francis, y tu hermano no tiene sitio en el que sentarse –añadió Roderich, colocándose las gafas con un dedo.

-En realidad –rectificó Arthur, un poco sonrojado -, yo pensé en la posibilidad de que Gilbert asistiera, así que Feliciano le guardó un sitio entre Ludwig y yo.

Todos, excepto Kiku y Feliciano (que ya estaban enterados), miraron asombrados a Arthur. A Ludwig no le pasó desapercibida la miradita que Gilbert dedicó al británico, y le dio una casi imperceptible patada en el tobillo a su hermano.

-¿¡Qué!? –susurró el albino.

-Te he visto.


	4. Chapter 4

Lemon. Lo siento, me quedó un poco más corto de lo que esperaba. La parte explícita es un poco cutre.

Si os gusta mi Germancest, por favor, seguidme en Tumblr, de verdad que lo necesito.

* * *

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer –recitó el cura-. Puedes besar a la novia.

Marcella era una chica menuda, con muchas curvas, ojos grandes y oscuros y el pelo moreno, largo y liso. Ese día lo llevaba recogido en un moño que dejaba su cuello completamente expuesto. En la nuca llevaba tatuado el nombre "Francis", lo cual dejaba bastante claro que por muy blanco que fuera el vestido, no reflejaba pureza ninguna.

Feliciano, sonriendo como un idiota (en ocasiones Ludwig se preguntaba por qué se rodeaba de mentes tan brillantes), se giró hacia su nueva mujer y le plantó un beso en los labios, que ella se encargó de profundizar.

-Gil –susurró Ludwig en el oído del albino-, hagamos algo divertido mientras se hacen la sesión de fotos.

-¿No tendríamos que ir al restaurante?

-Bah, podemos decir que nos perdimos, o que tuvimos que ir a meter gasolina.

Gilbert suspiró, rindiéndose.

* * *

-Mmh, West –gimió el albino en medio del beso-. Me -mmh- siento -mmh- observado...

-Tranquilo –respondió el otro tras separarse-. No tinté las lunas por nada. Además –añadió-, excepto Marcella y Feliciano, ya se han marchado todos.

-Arthur y Kiku, no –señaló Gilbert, dirigiendo la cabeza hacia el coche del británico, que, a diferencia del suyo no tenía los cristales pintados y se podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría dentro.

-Sí, pero se lo están pasando demasiado bien como para preocuparse por nosotros, así que tranquilízate y... abandónate al placer.

Ludwig recostó a su hermano sobre el respaldo del asiento trasero, mientras desabrochaba su camisa con cuidado. Cuando volvieran con los demás no se podía notar lo que habían estado haciendo. Gilbert alejó las manos de su hermano y comenzó a desnudarse, mientras Ludwig hacía lo propio. Doblaron toda su ropa y la dejaron en la parte delantera; la de Ludwig en el asiento del conductor y la de Gilbert en el del copiloto, para que no hubiera confusiones a la hora de volver a vestirse.

El rubio acorraló a Gilbert con ambos brazos, dejándose caer encima de él, haciendo que sus cuerpos, desde el pecho hasta las caderas, entraran en contacto.

Ludwig estaba de rodillas en el asiento, frente al respaldo, mientras que Gilbert estaba sentado sobre los muslos de su hermano, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo.

El ojiazul juntó su frente con la del albino, golpeándole la cara con su cálida respiración. Comenzó a mover las caderas, excitando a Gilbert, que, por decirlo de una forma delicada, estaba "entre la espada y la pared". El miembro viril de ambos hermanos se irguió orgullosamente, rozándose. Gilbert jadeó y se apartó cuanto pudo, que no fue mucho, pero Ludwig volvió a pegarse a él, besándolo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su hermano y jugando con ella. El roce de sus miembros se convirtió en un contacto fuerte y constante, que hizo que el del albino empezara a palpitar.

Ludwig abandonó la boca de Gilbert y descendió con la lengua por el cuello y la clavícula, acabando en múltiples besos sobre su pecho.

-Mmh... Cuando lleguemos a casa te haré un pijama de saliva...

-¿Y por qué no ahora? –preguntó el rubio.

-No hay ni tiempo ni espacio suficientes...

Ludwig mordió el labio inferior de su hermano, mientras adentraba el pene en él. Gilbert entrecerró los ojos a causa del placer.

-¿Dónde está tu móvil?

-¿Ehh? ¿Para qué?

-Voy a grabar esto en vídeo.

-Está en la guantera, creo... ¡No, Ludwig, espera...!

Demasiado tarde. Ludwig ya tenía el teléfono en la mano y ya había visto lo que no tenía que ver.

-¿De cuándo es esta foto? Yo no te la saqué.

-W-West...

-¿La sacaste tú, no?

-S-sí, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Me la saqué para ti –mintió-. Pero la has visto antes de tiempo...

Ludwig dio por ciertas las palabras de Gilbert y colocó la cámara del móvil para empezar a grabar. ¿Qué razón tenía Gilbert para mentirle?

El rubio comenzó a filmar el momento, mientras embestía ligeramente. Gilbert gemía y jadeaba sonoramente, de una forma muy, muy erótica, digna del tipo de películas que le gustaban a Ludwig.

-Mi amor... –jadeó el albino-. Dame m-más... Aah~ Mmh... ¡Sí! Aah~ Qué rico...

* * *

Llegaron al restaurante. Iban perfectamente vestidos y peinados, aunque a Ludwig se le habían salido algunos pelos del sitio (por el viento, decía él). Nadie se percataría nunca de lo que habían estado haciendo. Tenían una coartada perfecta por si alguien les preguntaba acerca de su tardanza, pero no resultó necesaria, dado que llegaron más o menos al mismo tiempo que Arthur y Kiku, así que todo el mundo dio por hecho que se habían parado a hablar.

-Voy al baño –dijo Gilbert-. Hay un truño que se muere por salir.

-Mm, interesante. Muchísimas gracias por la información. Estaba pensando en sentarme y comer algo, pero después de ese comentario se me ha quitado el hambre.

Gilbert dio media vuelta y se metió en el cuarto de baño, mientras Ludwig iba hacia una mesa y se servía una copa. En esto se le acercó Lovino disimuladamente y se sirvió una copa también.

-Sé lo que hay entre Gilbert y tú –comentó el italiano mirando su bebida.

-¿Qué? No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Me he fijado en cómo lo miras. Las miraditas que le echas son iguales que las que me lanzabas a mí cuando... estábamos saliendo...

-¿Qué dices? Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

-No, Ludwig, te conozco.

El rubio suspiró, derrotado.

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Si la gente se entera, quiero que sea porque Gilbert y yo decidimos contarlo.

-Lud, no soy imbécil, sé guardar un secreto. Pero dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo vuestro... ¿va en serio?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Ah, no, por nada.


	5. Chapter 5

-Lovino lo sabe –soltó el rubio nada más entrar en el coche.

La boda había acabado y todos los invitados se disponían a marcharse a sus casas. Gilbert cerró la puerta y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿El qué?

Ludwig arrancó el motor y comenzó a dar marcha atrás, para salir del aparcamiento. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y eso a Gilbert no le presagiaba nada bueno.

-Lo nuestro.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que nuestra relación ya no tiene nada de secreta. Le pedí a Lovino que no lo contara, pero seguramente se lo cascará todo a Antonio; Antonio se lo contará a Francis; Francis a Arthur; Arthur a Kiku; Kiku a Yao; Yao a Iván; Iván a Alfred; Alfred a Matthew... Hasta que al final se enteren Roderich y Elizavetha y nos caiga un buen sermón sobre lo inmoral de mantener relaciones amorosas con tu hermano y blabla.

Gilbert no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando por la ventanilla del coche con la mirada perdida. Así que era por eso por lo que Ludwig no quería decir nada... Qué estúpido había sido. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con una menor solo para evitar que Ludwig se enfadara, cuando en realidad lo ocultaba simplemente para no tener que oír al podrido señorito. Maravilloso. Pues Gilbert no pensaba culparse a sí mismo, no, no; la culpa era toda de Roderich Edelstein. Pero no era Roderich el que se había acostado con una niña y se lo ocultaba a su gran amor, ¿verdad?

-West... tengo que confesarte algo...

-¿De qué se trata?

Gilbert se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Iba a decírselo, eso era lo correcto, pero, ¿cómo se lo tomaría su hermano?

-¿Recuerdas mi secreto? El que no quería contarte...

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

-Resulta que... no te he sido, eh... del todo fiel...

Las manos de Ludwig se tensaron sobre el volante. Gilbert se arrepintió de haber escogido ese momento para contarle una cosa así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Gilbert inspiró hondo y comenzó a explicarle los hechos.

-...y por eso, para poder mantener en secreto nuestra relación, tuve que acostarme con ella.

-Sí, que gran sacrificio por tu parte, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo sabe que a Gilbert Beilschmidt no le gusta nada tener sexo.

-¡West, te lo estoy diciendo en serio! Esto te lo cuento porque te quiero y porque nunca sería capaz de ocultarte nada eternamente. Si mis razones para hacer lo que hice no fueran ciertas, te ocultaría todo lo que estoy diciendo para el resto de la eternidad...

Ludwig sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé, Gilbert. Sólo te estaba vacilando un poco.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para...?

-Al llegar a casa voy a decirle un par de cosas a esa niña. Lo malo es que...

-¿Qué?

-Como ya te has acostado con ella, ahora puede denunciarte por violación, así que tenemos la cosa complicada.

A Gilbert se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? En ningún momento había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Que sus amigos se burlasen de ellos por haberse enrollado aun siendo hermanos? ¿O que Gilbert fuera a la cárcel por pedófilo?

* * *

Ludwig llamó a la puerta, que se abrió súbitamente al tercer golpe. No fue Rebecca la que lo miró desde el otro lado, sino su hermana, Alice.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Resulta que Rebecca ha... puesto a mi hermano entre la espada y la pared.

Detrás del rubio, Gilbert tenía una especie de tic en la rodilla. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. La conversación con Alice podría salir bien y permitir que dejara de preocuparse innecesariamente, o, podría llevarlo directo al juzgado.

Alice los invitó a entrar. Se sentaron en el sofá y Ludwig comenzó a relatarle a la chica todos los sucesos, con intervenciones puntuales de Gilbert. Al lado de su hermana, Rebecca estaba pálida como un muerto.

-Bueno –dijo Alice cuando ambos hermanos terminaron de hablar-, en circunstancias normales no dudaría en poner una denuncia, pero, desgraciadamente, no es la primera vez que sucede algo como esto.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntaron estupefactos Ludwig y Gilbert.

-No. Podéis estar tranquilos.

* * *

-Mmmmh... West...

Las manos del rubio se deslizaban una y otra vez sobre la espalda del albino, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sus lenguas se enroscaron, enzarzadas en una ardiente batalla cuyo fin no era deseado. Chocaban la una contra la otra, fuera de la boca de sus dueños. Los ojos de ambos hermanos estaban entrecerrados, observándose el uno al otro a través de las pestañas.

Ludwig desabrochó la camisa de Gilbert y la arrojó al suelo, de cualquier manera. Ya la plancharía más tarde. Acarició la totalidad de su torso con las frías yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que el albino se estremeciera. Sus manos descendieron hasta la cintura del pantalón de su hermano y lo desabrocharon, dejándolo caer, para después hacer exactamente lo mismo con sus bóxers.

La lengua de Ludwig se separó de la de Gilbert y bajó hasta su cuello, lugar donde el rubio se detuvo para dar suaves lamidas y mordiscos.

Gilbert inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar más espacio a la boca de su hermano, mientras sentía como las manos de Ludwig se posaban en sus nalgas y lo pegaban contra su duro abdomen.

-Te prometí un pijama de saliva, ¿recuerdas?

El albino gimió de forma afirmativa. Ludwig succionó la piel de su garganta y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde lo dejó tendido. Gilbert estaba completamente expuesto, tal y como quería su hermano, que se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a recorrer con la lengua el cuello del albino. No descendió hasta la clavícula hasta después de dejarlo completamente húmedo. Siguió bajando por su pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus pezones erectos. Para cuando llegó al vientre de Gilbert, el albino no pudo aguantar más y obligó al rubio a descender más deprisa, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo con las manos.

Ludwig cogió el miembro de Gilbert entre sus manos, y, mirando lascivamente el ruborizado rostro de su hermano, comenzó a lamer la punta. El albino gimió más y más alto, al sentir la lengua del rubio deslizarse sobre su polla una y otra vez. Le encantaba la sensación que le producía su lengua jugando allí abajo.

De pronto se detuvo. Se incorporó, se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y sonrió a su hermano.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Gilbert, decepcionado.

-Ajá.

-¡Estarás de coña!

-No. Aún no me has explicado qué es exactamente lo que pasa entre Arthur y tú.

Gilbert echó la cabeza hacia atrás y resopló.

-West, sabes perfectamente que Arthur y yo estuvimos saliendo durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora ya se acabó todo. Él es feliz con Kiku, como pudiste comprobar cuando los vimos enróllandose en el coche, y yo soy feliz contigo. Nos llevamos bien y ya está.

-Pues yo estoy convencido de que ese tío sigue sintiendo algo por ti.

-Claro, el increíble yo no es fácil de olvidar, kesese.


End file.
